


I Got a Feline

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Cat Acquisition, Cats, Coffee, M/M, Meet-Cute, Quadruple Drabble, Trans Gladiolus Amicitia, cat feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Gladio's cat gets him through difficult times. Except it's not only his cat...for the prompt, "The Cat Is Fat Because Both Character And Their Cute Neighbor Are Feeding It."





	I Got a Feline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsinouterspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/gifts).

> For the full-cheese effect, please read while listening to https://youtu.be/uSD4vsh1zDA

Gladio moves out, goes on hormones, tells his dad, almost loses his job, nearly tears up when Noct tells dad and the King to fuck off, and tames a stray cat. It's a hell of a year.

The next year is uneventful, and he's fucking grateful. He hangs out with Iris, who's excited about her new big brother, and Noct and Ignis, same as always. He spends a lot of time in the park with Mittens, who likes sitting on his shoulders while he does one-armed pushups. Mittens isn't judgmental and never wants to talk things over. Gladio needs that.

*

Mittens is getting hefty, though, and Gladio's sure it's not his fault. He sets up a stake-out on a park bench, with six novels in his bag. He's almost done with one when a guy with unruly blond hair jogs up, stopping by Mittens, dozing in the sun.

"Hey, Lenscap," he says, crouching. Mittens yowls like he's starving and lolls his head, weak from overacting. The guy takes out a plastic container and sets it down; Mittens leaps up and starts crunching.

"I just fed him," Gladio says. The guy's head whips around to stare at him. "We've been played."

*

"And _betrayed_," the guy says. Mittens ignores him, even when he bounces to his feet and goes to sit next to Gladio. "I'm Prompto. Please tell me I don't need to fight you for custody."

"We just met, you want me to lie to you?" Prompto's eyes go big; Gladio grins and introduces himself.

They're still talking an hour later, and then they go for coffee. Prompto asks if it's a date. He adds defensively, "I always wanted a meet-cute like in the movies."

"Nice to meet you, cutie," Gladio deadpans, and Prompto blushes everywhere. Gladio shares his fries, helplessly.

*

A year after that, Gladio and Prompto move in together. They build Mittens-slash-Lenscap a catio in the garden and a climbing track around the living room, to make up for the vet-approved feeding schedule. 

For their housewarming party, Ignis' gift is excellent food and cookware; Noct gives them a case of Cup Noodles and an IOU for fresh fish. Iris shows up with Gladio's dad, who hugs him and asks polite questions about Prompto's pictures while Gladio – again – does not cry. The Argentums are a no-show, but Gladio kisses Prompto every chance he gets. They'll build their own home together.


End file.
